My Darkness
by Midnight-sayasha
Summary: -Sequel to 'My Light'- Pike always felt like he was being watched, but what if he really was? And what did this have to do with what his fathers, Ike and Pit, aren't telling him? -rated M for later chapters-
1. Prologue

"PIIIIKKKKEEEEE!!!"

The enraged shriek erupted through the still quiet of the morning, followed almost immediately by a loud pair of laughter and deafening crashes followed by running and more screaming throughout the halls.

"PIKE, ROY! GET BACK HEREEE!!" Marth screamed, chasing after the two in question with murder in his eyes.

Roy, nearing hysterics, almost smashed into the wall as Pike took a sharp turn in an attempt to outrun he prince. "You'll have to be faster than that!!" He jeered back to the blue swordsman, finding it hard to form the sentence without bursting into laughter again in the middle.

"Roy! Don't do that!" Pike called back, fear showing through his eyes despite the wavering smile on his face betraying enjoyment, "He get's faster when he gets angrier!"

Roy showed a thoughtful expression and quickened his pace, easily overtaking the angelic youngster, "Then you'll be the first one he catches, won't you??"

Pike's face instantly turned to horror as Roy's laughter got louder, both running for their lives, and over the beating of his heart which the angel could swear was in his ears now, he could hear the running behind him and could almost feel the arms trying to grab a hold of his tunic.

"DAAAD!! " Pike screamed as he smashed through a door before being snagged from behind, letting out a wail of fear.

The elder blue haired man looked up in shock from the book he'd been attempting to read. He was going pretty well in his own room, silently progressing, before the redhead had barreled in, followed by his son.

The redheaded boy in question had once again burst into uncontrollable laughter, clutching at his sides upon the sight of the prince's face.

"_Rooooyyyy_…." Marth growled, hands tightening in the fabric of Pike's top, the boy wiggling and whimpering and squirming in the grasp.

"What on earth happened this time?" Ike sighed, closing the book and running an agitated hand through his hair before noticing something was…noticeably odd about the usually regal and composed man.

"I can bet Pike's life that Roy put him up to it!" Marth snapped, instantly jumping to the chase, "But why Pike would ever do such a thing I wouldn't know!"

"It was fun!" Roy replied, snickering behind his hand as he tried to calm himself down, "He got a kick out of it, just like me, I swear he did!"

Pike just moaned in dismay, clamping his eyes shut.

"Well, you'll definitely get a kick back from _me_ for this!" Marth hissed back at the short swordsman, who returned with a sheepish grin and an odd laugh which was smothered into a snort.

"…Pike, did Roy really put you up to this?" Ike asked, still a little startled from the whole escapade.

Pike furiously nodded his head, "He did! He did! I swear it! But I didn't know! Honesttt!!" He cried.

"You did TOO know!" Roy retorted, "I even told you that it was some dye I found in Peach's room!"

"LIIIIEEESSS!" Pike protested. "YOU JUST TOLD ME TO PUT IT IN THE SHAMPOO BOTTLE!"

"Enough!" Marth yelled, shutting the two boys up.

"…Why were you in Peach's room?" Ike asked, despite himself.

Roy pursed his lips, hiding a smile, "I was looking for something fun."

"This is _not_ fun!" Marth roared, finally releasing the angel who immediately ran to his father and leaped into his lap, "This is just humiliating! Honestly Roy!"

Roy grinned once again, "But Pink suits you very much, Marth."

Marth flushed a deep red in absolute, unhindered rage. **"YOU HAD BETTER PRAY TO THE GODS THAT THIS ISN'T PERMANENT ROY!"**

"Yes, I don't think a pink haired prince would be at _all_ respectable." Ike responded weakly, hiding a smirk.

Roy poked out a tongue, "Well, he's _my_ pink haired prince, and I don't mind at all."

Marth gaped his mouth soundlessly a few times, desperately trying to think of a comeback before he let out a high-pitched yell and stormed off.

Roy was feeling decidedly smug before 'I WON'T MARRY YOU FOR THIS!!' flittered to his ears.

Ike chuckled as he watched the alarmed captain rush out of the room, screaming for forgiveness and that 'it might wash out!!'

With a content sigh, Ike looked down to the quivering angel and tried his best to force a frown. "Pike." He acknowledged in a calm, stern tone. The angel flinched before wide cerulean eyes sought out the elders.

"It really was all Roy's idea." The boy attempted in a weak voice.

Ike couldn't help himself and his face quickly erupted into a smile, trying to hold laughter at bay which resulted in snickers that shook his whole body.

"By the gods, why would Roy test his luck now of all times?" Ike asked between his laughter, Pike weakly smiled back.

After Ike felt a little in control of himself, though the smile felt like it was plastered on his face, he turned his attention back to the small boy in his arms and sternly repeated, "Pike…"

Pike gulped and almost instantly broke under the pressure of the dark blue eyes.

"I didn't know that was what he wanted me to do I swear! He told me he'd give me candy and play games with me but then we went to Marth's room and he told me to put this strange liquid into one of the bottles so I did and then we waited and then Marth was screaming at us and we were running!!"

Ike composed himself and tried his very, very best to force his face into a stern glare. "Why did you do it? Roy claimed that you knew what you were doing?"

Pike groaned and buried his face into his father's chest, "Okay maybe I did know what we were doing but I didn't think that would happen-"

"If you knew what you were doing, you should have known what would happen." Ike cut off the boy. The cerulean eyes snapped up to his and wavered.

"…Okayokayokayalright!" Pike moaned, screwing his eyes shut again, "I thought it would be fun, and well, it kind of was, but then it got scary and Marth _really_ wanted to hurt us for it and then it wasn't so fun anymore. I learned my lesson!" He whimpered.

"Oh? And what lesson was that?" Ike asked, amused.

Pike slumped in his father's arms. "Never ever listen to Roy. "

"Or do anything he says." Ike added.

"I thought you and Marth and Uncle Link were just making that up. You always said it so often, and then you'd keep me away from him. But now I know why you said it." Pike silently admitted.

Ike sighed and pet the boy's head lightly. "Only now?" He asked. Perhaps a little reminding was in order.

"What about the time Roy asked you to 'borrow' Link's hookshot? Perhaps when he told you to help him fill water balloons and then made you help him as he threw them at anyone you came across will remind you of something? Or maybe that time when he made you join him as he ambushed Marth and I last winter? I still remember you complaining when he turned his back on you and assaulted you with the snowballs too-"

"Alright, enough with the guilt trip dad." Pike pleaded with a weak smile. "I get it."

"Well, if you feel like you got the point, perhaps you should go apologize to Marth." Ike suggested.

"DAD! That's suicide!" Pike wailed, shooting up in his arms. Ike laughed lightly.

"Not now of course, but later. After Marth's beaten Roy a little." Ike nodded once, curtly. And that was final.

Pike slid off his father's lap with a feeble groan. There was no point pressing Ike about it, and no doubt he wouldn't be allowed near Roy for a while, once again. "Alright, I'll apologize to Marth. Later." He agreed, shoulders slumped as he retreated from the room.

-------------------

My name is Pike, but you already know that. As you can see…Well, I get into a lot of trouble. But it's Roy's fault, all of it!

I'm actually very shy, I'd never think of doing something like that to Uncle Marth. But like dad says, Roy is just the word for trouble, he's always telling me not to get caught up with him, but…Roy is fun, it's actually quite boring half the time.

Roy's been telling me that Marth is too calm about everything, and that's why he picks on him. He also says that this will probably be the last time he can target him for a while, he says that Marth will try to make him more 'gentlemanly'. I think that would be a nice change. Sometimes.

I'm going to be ten years old this year. Dad is all excited because it's double digits. He also says I may be able to see my other dad this year. Dad wants me to call him Mum though, so I probably should.

Mum hasn't been around while I was growing up. Dad says it's because he went to a faraway place, but we get to see him every now and again. Apparently Mum is going to visit soon to teach me how to fly- I already know a bit, but I'm really excited to see him again!

Dad sometimes gets sad though, because Mum isn't here. He'll hug me tight and tell me that I look exactly like him.

I never ever felt weird knowing I had two fathers, never ever ever ever! Because they both love me, and that's what parents should do! And I just thought you should know that, because I always tell Dad! All the time! Then he smiles and says I'm a good boy. I love it when Dad smiles.

Oh, speaking of parents and fathers- Dad says that Roy is REALLY pushing his luck. I don't understand why he would ever do these horrible things to Marth, especially if he loves him. Just last spring, he proposed to him. Isn't that sweet! But now Marth threatens that he won't love him anymore if he keeps picking on him, and Roy always takes back everything he's done and tries to make it better.

Dad also told me a little while ago that Uncle Link is in love. I wonder with whom though, Dad won't tell me. He only says 'it's someone you don't know.' But he's let slip that it was a close friend of his from a long time ago. I want to meet him, and I know Link does too because he's always sighing and all lovey-dovey towards everyone.

I like Uncle Link, he tells me things. He's usually so quiet, but he says he talks to me the most- I don't believe him or he would have told me he loved someone sooner! But he was the first person to tell me about Mum, and why she can't see me that often. But then Dad got angry at him…Perhaps that's why he doesn't talk to me much anymore.

I sometimes ask about Mum. But Dad doesn't tell me, and he always gets so sad when I ask, so I don't ask anymore. Marth and Roy are the same too, they have that look like they want to tell me, but they can't. But I don't mind. Mum promised that one day he would tell me everything, when I was older.

Oh- goodness me! Look how much I've rambled! I should really get onto the important things! But I've run out of corridor and now I have to apologize to Marth. I don't know why I'm telling you this, Dad says it's not healthy to talk to yourself, but I don't know, sometimes I just feel like you're there watching me, something anyway. And I think you might be lonely, always following me, so I'll talk to you. Just don't trip me and I'll be happy!

…Marth doesn't look too mad…oh well, here goes.


	2. Chapter 1

"Marth?"

The blue- er…Pink haired 'prince' looked straight up at me. If he didn't look mad before I was probably just looking at the wrong angle…

"I'm sorry." I weakly attempted. They say that you should go and apologize when you do something wrong…but, this was totally different. Dad probably doesn't understand- apologizing to Marth isn't apologizing…you have to like…grovel, or something.

"What made you do it Pike?" Marth snapped at me. I flinched and took a quick glance around the room. Where was Roy?

"I dunno, I just kind of thought…it would be fun." I started, but seeing the cobalt eyes grow cold I felt my heart speed up and broke out into a stutter, "B-b-but of c-course it wasn't! It was a stupid idea! I didn't know th-that this would h-happen, truly-"

Marth sighed and I shut up. "Pike…" There it was again, that same tone dad tried to use.

"I really am sorry." I murmured, looking at my feet.

Another sigh and then movement. Marth had walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, albeit a little tighter than what was needed…

"I forgive you." It was an honest response, even if it wounded a _little _forced. "But Pike, please behave."

"I am behaving." I reply silently. "It wasn't my idea to do that-" Marth cleared his throat and I shut up again.

Marth pulled out and lowered himself to stare right into my eyes. I shifted uncomfortably. "I know it was Roy's idea, and that he can make terrible things seem so fun, but you know now that it isn't the case?"

I nodded mutely.

"Now, when Roy asks again for you to join in on one of his escapades, what will you say?" I hated when everyone used that kind of tone with me. I looked down at my feet again and kicked one dully.

"No." I reply, rehearsed.

"Good boy." Marth sighed, straightening up and patting my head. "Now, if you see Roy anywhere, tell him I wish to see him immediately. After I assured that his ring wasn't on the line, he kind of took off." Marth had a strange-looking agitated face.

I nod again. "Yeah, if I see him."

As I left that room I felt like I could breathe again. I paused after I was well away from there and took a deep breath, slumping as I felt my wings shudder a little.

"They always make me feel so guilty." I murmur, looking behind me. "I hate that feeling."

"Well, I guess I have a kind of mission now. I have to find Roy. I've had my share of scolding, now he needs his." I mutter to myself as I casually walk into the kitchen.

I let out a little eep before a hand was smothered over my mouth and suddenly my feet weren't on the ground anymore and everything was moving really fast-

I considered screaming but then I noticed the snickering and the red locks of hair dangling down into my vision.

"Roy!" I exclaimed, the sound muffled into his hand as he dodged a corner and pulled open a door.

I remember this room. This was the pantry. It was really spacious because Peach liked to keep many different foods in here…It was also the room Roy deemed suitable for talking strategy on most days.

He had let me go and was sliding the doors shut, holding a finger on top of his lips as things grew darker.

Blinking in the gloom I swung at Roy's general direction. I felt my hand slap against his arm and he muttered a mute 'ow!'

"What was that for?" He asked, sounding hurt, but I could tell from experience he was grinning his head off.

"No, what was _that_ for?!" I replied quickly, hushing my voice. At least part of me liked to pretend this was a secret place.

"Well, if I just walked up to you, you probably wouldn't come with me." Roy replied, also hushing down his voice. "And I have a new plan!"

I groaned in dismay.

"No, no! listen! Hear me out, please!" Roy pleaded, "This one isn't like the last one!"

"But it'll still get me in trouble!" I complain. "And all your plans involve me doing all the work! So they're all the same to me!"

"Look, I'm sorry that the last one turned out like that." He didn't sound so sorry. "But if Marth gives his hair a few washes, it should come out. In about a week he'll cool down about it, and then it'll only become something of the past."

Despite my better judgement telling me to hit Roy again and storm out, alerting Marth of his whereabouts- I was curious. "…Fine, what's this plan?" I sigh, trying not to sound excited.

I heard Roy giggle and could faintly see his outline as he sat down on one of the crates of vegetables. "Well, I heard something interesting just now…"

"What?" I asked. Roy always seems to hear something interesting; interesting for him anyway, horrible for the person who had said it in the first place.

"Well, Zelda and Samus were talking in the garden. I happened to be strolling past-"

"Strolling past or avoiding Marth? He wants to see you by the way." I cut in. He lets out a little whimper.

"You're evil Pike." Was his lame reply. I blame it on my Dad's genes. But it was fun to imagine him and Roy pulling the same pranks on Marth.

"Anyway. I heard them talking about a certain green robed elf," I could _hear_ his smile. "And a little tale of some photos he may or may not have."

"Photos?" This was going to be another break in and steal things plan, wasn't it?

Roy chuckled lightly. "Yup. You know his secret crush? I hear he has some photos of him. Samus has said that it was from that huge gathering for your first birthday, Ike invited a lot of people from his home though, so I can't be sure which one Link has a fancy for…"

"That sounds a little creepy." I mutter. It really did. "But, you know, I don't remember my first birthday." I layered on the sarcasm to prove my point.

"You never would have figured the little fairy boy to be a stalker, eh?" Roy agreed. "And you don't have to remember it, the point is he has photos, I'm curious, you're curious, and no one is gonna tell us who his crush is so we have to find out ourselves!"

I was still a little wary about the idea. "But targeting Link about this…It's a little bit cruel." Plus I would feel really, REALLY bad if Link ever found out.

"I'll take the blame for this." What?

"You only have to stand guard while I rifle through his things. If anyone asks, I'll say I was looking for something that I thought Link had, and you can say you were looking for me, just like Marth asked you to." He sounded much too confident about this.

His confidence was unnerving. "You say that, but it's always more difficult then you make it sound." I reply dully.

"Look, come on Pike!" Roy whined, "It's not going to backfire like the last few times!"

"You mean every time." I quickly cut off, "And _you _look Roy! If I get in trouble again, Marth's going to lose it! Then Dad will start punishing me again!" Punish, as in, locking me in my room so Roy can't get to me. It's only happened twice before, but he can do it again.

Roy stayed silent for a few minutes. "…Fine. Well, I'm doing this if you're coming or not." He stood up and brushed imaginary dirt off of his top as he opened the pantry doors, turning back ever so slightly,

"Then, when I figure out who his crush is, I won't tell you and you'll be the only one. Let me know if you change your mind. I'll be in the kitchen in an hour."

-------------

I hated Roy _so_ much.

"Oh, hello Pike." The short redhead beamed as he pushed himself off of the counter, "Weren't expecting you."

I just huffed and looked off. No matter what Ike or Marth or Link said about Roy, about making things seem better than they were, it was just in my nature to trust him every single time.

"Well then, we should be heading off," Roy further rubbed in my face, pulling me along as we dashed through the corridors towards the Elf's room.

"But what if he's inside?" I hiss, Roy just smiled and brushed it off as if it were the most absurd thing he'd ever heard.

"We trick him, duh." To further accentuate his point, he boldly reached forth with his hand and knocked on the door loudly, "Yo Link! Open up!"

I felt my stomach drop, what was he doing?!

After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a weary hyrulian. "Roy...Pike? What do you guys want?"

Roy beat me to the reply, "It's not what we want but what Peach wants. She asked us to come get you, something about picking a colour for a new dress, or something, wasn't really paying attention."

The lie sounded so calm, too calm. Link narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "…Alright, hold on a second."

The door was closed in our face and Roy flashed me a wide grin and a thumbs-up. I didn't share his enthusiasm.

When the door opened again, Link turned and locked it before giving us a wave and making his way towards Peach's room.

As soon as Link had rounded the corner, Roy lunged at the lock and attacked it with a hair pin. Where he got it, I didn't know, but I couldn't put it past Marth not to have any.

"Isn't this breaking and entering?" I ask, my voice wavering.

"Don't go chicken on me now Pike! We've got this far," He replied as a soft click dragged a triumphant smirk from him.

He opened the door casually and walked inside, looking around simply for good hiding places. I followed silently. I'd only been in Link's room a few times, but it would always shock me how it changes.

"Hmmm…" Roy hummed, looking past the canopy and pillows and the bed, surveying the bookshelves and the chest of drawers. "Pike, where do you usually hide things?"

"Um, usually…in a small box. I hide it in my drawer or desk-hey, wait." I pause in shock, "Don't you dare go looking for it!" I add threateningly.

Roy laughed before motioning to keep our voices down. "I was just asking, because Link seems like the kind of guy to hide stuff just like you." He snickered before moving off to the chest of drawers and attacking it with as much vigour as he had the lock.

"You go look in the bookcase." He idly murmured, waving his hand dismissively as he rummaged through Link's clothes. I sighed and did as I was told.

Link had lots of books. That's was all I allowed myself to think as I stared gravely at the three bookcases, completely full with some books in a cardboard box put to the side.

"Hey Roy," I ask quietly, "Link doesn't seem like the kind of person to hide pictures in his books, right? I mean, Ike does, but he doesn't have that many books to make it a good hiding place."

Roy looks over before smirking, "I wouldn't put it past him." In other words, 'you'd better get looking, have fun.'

I just stare at the mass of books. How could Link even have this many. I doubt he'd read them all, but then again…

I hear the groaning of springs and Roy's casual huffing and as I turned around curiously, I was met with the view of his lower half sticking out from beneath the mattress. I panic for a second before Roy calls out.

"Hey Pike! I think I found something!"

He pulls out with a small book, inspecting it dully before breaking into a fit of giggles. "Oh my god."

"What?" I ask, slightly regretting coming along. Roy just smothers his laughter and turns the book towards me.

"It's his freakin' diary!" He snorted, shaking visibly from controlled laughter. I take a few steps forward and reach out to take the green velvet covered book before he snaps it back.

"Uh-uh-uhhh," He tuts, "Finders keepers."

I was about to whine something along the lines of 'why can't I read it?' when a strange sound caught me off guard. It sounded like Roy had cleared his throat, or something. My face blanks as does his.

"Hey Pike, you didn't just…?" He asked, before the realisation dawned on us and we both whipped our heads to the door.

I wish I could slink back into the shadows right now. Marth was right there in the doorway, hands on his hips and his face was trying to feign indifference, but it just turned out scary!

"Pike! What did you promise me?!" He immediately started yelling. I dropped my head quickly and shrunk back into myself.

"This is the last straw! Absolutely final!" He continued, voice raising in pitch, "I'm going to have to have another work with Ike about this, try and see if we can separate you from Roy for _good_!"

I swallowed thickly. It wasn't a threat I hadn't heard before, but it was just the way Marth had said it…This really was it. I'm sure of it. Even if Ike might not be as definite, Marth always would be.

"How the hell did you know we were in here?!" Roy yelled in shock, and as if on cue, Link popped up from behind the prince.

Roy gaped for a few seconds before dropping the diary and launching to his feet, instantly relying on petty tactics. "It was Pike's idea!!"

My head shot up. Apart from the uncomfortable embarrassment which ran through me, anger began to bubble up. "Why are you always blaming me?!" I shot back, just as childishly as the other.

Link quickly stepped in before Roy could start an argument, pulling a white envelope out of his tunic and pushing Marth back lightly.

We both stopped glaring at each other and turned questioningly to the silent boy. He smiled lightly, sneakily, "You were looking for _these_, weren't you?"

A few seconds later we both came to the same conclusion.

"You see Roy, you slipped up." Link started, smile ever in place. At Roy's blank stare, he continued. "Peach and Zelda went out on a shopping trip little over an hour ago, they haven't been seen since."

He crossed the room to pick up his diary and put a slight hand on the short redhead's shoulder. "I hope Marth does go lightly on you. You should have just asked to see these," After the taunt, he replaced the envelope inside the green book and smiled.

Marth however, was _not_ smiling.

I felt my stomach churn as he grabbed my ear and began pulling me down the corridor. Apart from my yelps of pain, I could hear Roy running after us, yelling at Marth to ease up.

I wish he'd listened.


	3. Chapter 2

"_Ike, this is getting to be too much of a problem to just push aside anymore!"  
"He's just a kid, he'll grow out of it eventually Marth.."  
"He won't! At this rate he's just going to get worse until he is exactly like Roy! And I'm sorry if you don't want to be hard on Pike, but you have to stop coddling him! He needs to know that he's done something wrong instead of getting a light tap on the wrist!"_

I sighed angrily, imagining my breath coming out as a cloud of air. It didn't though, as it wasn't cold in my room, but the arguing from behind my door seemed to be making the temperature drop lower and lower every second.

They had been yelling for a while. Well…Marth had been anyway; Roy too when he spoke up, but dad kept talking in a calm voice, and he was sighing every other sentence. Sometimes he would agree with Marth, sometimes he wouldn't.

"If Marth keeps screaming he's going to lose his voice. And all those frowns will give him wrinkles." I spoke to the darkness, pulling my legs up and hugging them, resting my head back against the door. Some light was coming through the cracks, but not enough to stop the fear growing in me.

At least if I talk to the dark, it takes my mind off of how much I was afraid of it. I could hear dad gravitating closer to the door sometimes, but Marth would pull him away with the likely endless words he could think up. I wish dad would just open the door already.

_"So you want me to punish Pike then? What am I supposed to do!?"_

I felt the shudder run down my back and through my wings. I pull them around me and shiver again. Dad was getting mad, he only yells when he's really, really mad.

_"Why punish Pike!?" _Roy was butting in now. _"I'm the one to blame here! If anything punish me! Pike just listens and does what I tell him to without thinking, he's not bad!"___

I sigh again. Roy's trying to cover for me. I wish he wouldn't. I could have backed out of any of his pranks any time I wanted. I voice my thoughts to the darkness again.

_"Pike has the common sense to know that you're a bad influence! He's been with you too long, he's developing a habit of rebellion!"_

"Oh for Paulentina's sake! Marth, you have no idea what you're talking about! Pike is just following Roy's lead and he wants to have a bit of freedom! He would never hurt anyone or do things like this on his own, so there really is nothing to be punishing here!"

It's nice to know dad is on my side. But I just wish he would open the door and let me out already.

_"I'm saying he could. Not now, but someday! A prank gone wrong can easily turn into a disaster. He needs to learn how to quit it and ignore the urge to do such things!"_

"And what, locking him in his room and telling him he can't even talk to me is the way to go? Nice thinking Marth, absolutely brilliant. Saying someone can't do something will just make them want to do it more!"

A nice point by Roy.

Now…open the door?__

"Okay, that's it. I'm not arguing this anymore. Marth, Pike isn't going to stay away from Roy so maybe you should keep Roy away from Pike. Don't make that face at me! …Alright, if you're going to be like that, get out!"

Dad was close to yelling as loud as Marth was while Marth was just making undignified noises, and Roy was suddenly silent- I can tell he wanted to say something, he always wanted to say something.

All those emotions behind the door. Anger, hurt, pride…I could feel them all, being so close to the source of it anyway. I could always do that, since forever it seemed- sensing emotions. Though sometimes I'm not very good at it, sadness and some other emotions were hard for me to pick up on unless they were really strong. Anger and happiness however…

I shuddered again. Everything was silent now, and the air was tense, almost electric. Then I could hear someone turning and leaving, slamming the door behind them.

Then someone sighed. "_I'm sorry about this Ike. But…Pike just seems so happy to be a part of things. I'm sorry I ever started bringing him along."_

"It's alright Roy. I know you didn't mean any harm…but could you lay up a little now? It wouldn't do if Pike became too good at what you do. Marth may be right by saying he could be learning from you."

"Okay, okay, I'll try. Just….don't get angry at Pike. He really hates it. He gets enough anger from Marth, and he's practically a second mother to the kid."

"I know…I just wish Marth wouldn't take his motherly instincts too seriously. You'd better go calm Marth down, you did say your share to him."

There was a silent agreement and then Roy left.

Now open the door dad, please.

"…Pike?"

"Yeah?" I call back. I can hear him coming, he's going to open the door, he is, isn't he? Then he'll let me out into the light-

I could hear him sigh and I knew it.

He wasn't opening the door.

"I know it wasn't your plan to break into Link's room, but you still accompanied Roy instead of telling me or Marth. I…"

Come on dad. Open the door. Please. _Please_.

"….I'll let you out for dinner, but you'll stay in your room for the rest of the night, okay?"

I didn't reply. I was too busy trying to collect myself. I'd never been locked in my room at night. The other two times it was during the day. Never at night. Dad knew I was afraid.

Then he was walking away and it took everything I had not to scream out for him to come back. The dark seemed so much thicker now that I was alone. Everything was silent and menacing and-

I jumped to my feet and bolted to my bed, diving under the covers and screwing my eyes shut. My only thought was that dinner wasn't too far away.

So I waited.

-------------

"Pike?"

Ike slowly pushed open the door and peered at the bulge in the sheets. A pang of guilt ran through him as he made his way closer.

Pike was asleep, clenching the covers tightly, whimpering quietly. He was having a nightmare. The guilt grew and Ike bit his lip angrily. He knew that being alone unsettled the boy, but the dark was his biggest fear. He couldn't even go outside at night without becoming petrified.

"Pike? Pike, wake up…"

The angel woke with a start, flailing his arms wildly and letting out a frightened scream before he became aware that he wasn't in his dream anymore.

Ike brushed his hands against the child's cheek as he quivered wide eyed. "It's alright, it's just a dream." Pike whimpered in response.

As a child Pike had had many nightmares, each one would result in screaming which would bring Ike to his side instantly, but recently the nightmares had continued with Pike trying his best to keep silent, smothering his screams into his pillow, leaving Ike unaware.

But that wasn't what unsettled Ike about the nightmares. As a child Pike would tell Ike what his nightmares were about, and it must have been his angelic genes which caused most of them- but lately he had refused to tell Ike or anyone about them.

"Tell me what you dreamt about." Ike tried quietly, running his hand through his son's hair.

Pike let out a shuddered breath. "It seemed so real." He paused to sit up, rubbing his eyes, but the pause grew into a long silence, and Ike knew he wasn't going to be told anything.

"…come on, food's ready." He sighed, leading Pike out of the dark room and towards the kitchen, where comforting aromas travelled down the halls to meet them.

------------

Late at night, a small angel slept in bed, his night light shining brightly, guiding his dreams through fields of golden grass and a golden sky, a completely safe world where he was happy. He flew through those golden skies and trailed his hands through cotton clouds. His father watched and laughed, a hand was guiding him through the clouds, higher, higher- it was exhilarating!

Late at night, a small angel slept in bed, his night light flickering and dying until darkness swallowed the light and he was no longer alone- but the angel slept unawares as his fears crept closer and closer, silent as the grave.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! B-but thank you Digi and SujufangirlLiliL for both your reviews of complaint at the lack of updating ;w; I love your reviews, it makes me remember how horrible I am to you guys ;;; and it paid off, here's the next chapter!

I'll try not to let this happen again ;;;

-

"It'll wash out, stop fussing already."

Marth was checking his hair in dismay for about the fiftieth time that hour alone since the argument. He was refraining from talking about anything relating to Pike…actually, he was refraining from saying anything. He wouldn't even look at me.

"Marth?"

A sigh left him and as he turned to finally face me, he turned right back around and leaned closer to the mirror, parting his fringe through his fingers as he examined the extent of the damage even further.

I let out a groan of defeat. "Gods Marth, if it bothers you so much, I'll dye my hair green so the focus isn't only on you."

I head Marth scoff, but I knew he meant to laugh. "When isn't the focus on you, Roy? You hair is already bright enough." It was a somewhat backhanded reply of 'no, don't do that Roy, it's inconvenient.'

I sighed and put my head on my knees, pouting. I wish he'd just come to bed already, it was getting late and if he kept all this up, I knew he'd be tired and grouchy in the morning. "Marth…."

"…I'm worried about Pike."

I blinked in response. I knew from experience about what I should say and what I shouldn't, but I couldn't help myself. "I'm not _that _bad of an influence, he'll still grow up to be the angel his dad was. I'm not gonna turn him into a devil or something."

Marth turned briefly to toss a brush at me; I deflected it with his pillow. "Shut up, I know that!" He seemed flustered that I called his deeper worry out.

I lowered his pillow and he looked away, embarrassed, but I could see he was thinking about something, it showed in the way he bit his lip. "It's just..."

I sighed again, tossing his pillow back into its spot. "I know. Pike got locked in his room again. But you were practically screaming at Ike to do something to punish Pike."

Marth flinched and crossed his arms, still refusing to look at me. "…I didn't expect Ike to punish Pike…this way, though." He sounded somewhat shocked that Ike would go to such extremities. To any other kid though, this would be cakewalk.

"Pike will be fine, he's a strong kid." I replied, though even I doubted that. Of anything Pike's ever been afraid of, the dark was his biggest fear. When he was extremely little, he used to carry a small torch around with him whenever he had to leave his room late at night. Even now he still sleeps with a bright nightlight.

Marth kept making that sullen expression and eventually I got up out of the spacious, warm bed and crossed to the closet, pulling out a shirt to toss on to accompany my pants. Marth looked over with a questioning expression, I looked back bluntly.

"Well, you're obviously so concerned about him, so I'm gonna go check up on him. I may even apologize too." I explained, stretching lightly and moving to slip out of the door.

"Wait, Roy-" I looked back expectantly and found myself face to face with my tall prince, how did he move so fast?

He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips, relief in his eyes. "…Thank you."

I simply smiled before moving out into the dark halls.

-

It was definitely cold out, and I shifted from foot to foot to keep myself warm as I slowly picked the lock on Ike's room's door. It was hard work, but it eventually paid off and the soft click accompanied the door swimming open ever so slightly. I sighed with triumph as I let myself in.

It was slightly warmer in here and I kept my footsteps light. Ike slept like...what was the opposite of a log? Well, he slept so damn lightly, if I even tapped the wall wrong, he'd wake up and kick my ass out.

I kneeled down slowly at the front of Pike's door and got to work on his lock, which was even more difficult than the front door- at least there I could afford a few mistakes, the soft metal against metal wouldn't reach as far as Ike's room to be able to rouse him.

It was slow work, and a few times I froze, hearing the sheets rustling from Ike's room (which was just behind me) and had to wait until I heard his breathing go back to even, silent inhales and exhales before I nervously set back at the lock.

The light click as the lock gave in scared the hell out of me, and I let out a shaky breath as I silently opened the door and walked in. "Pike..?" I whispered, my eyes adjusting to the even darker state of the room. My stomach dropped, his night-light had broken again.

But then I heard the shuffling of his sheets and a silent groan of almost what seemed like pain. The dark brought on pretty bad nightmares for him, from what I've heard- but then another sound came to my ears, and the moonlight through his window light up large, spanning features in front of his bed and I nearly screamed at the surprise running through me.

At first I was thrilled, I thought it was Pit again, come down to watch Pike as he sleeps- Even though Pit was pretty much just a spirit by now, he could still manage to make a few trips down to earth to see Ike and such, but as I took a gleeful step forwards, the moonlight glinted off something else and shone in my eyes.

A knife.

I watched in horror as the figure lifted its arms, a knife comfortably clutched in two hands, wings quivering lightly as it prepared to strike down, the moon eerily lighting this scene, silent and terrifying. With no thought running through my head, I cried out- whether to startle it or because I was so startled myself, I couldn't tell.

I could hear the shuffling of sheets, both from the room I was in and from Ike's bed as the figure spun around to stare, the knife brought down to its chest, eyes wide with shock at being caught. It was mere moments before Ike was at my side, anger at me for breaking into his space still forming on his lips when he saw what I saw.

Blood red eyes narrowed in anger and the figure turned to run, Ike yelled and tried to catch it, but it had already broken through the window, the loud smash resonating in the silence as it disappeared into the dark.

I stood, glued to the spot, Ike stood at the window, trying to catch a glimpse of what had tried to hurt his son, and we both jumped in shock at the light whimper that came from the bed, now covered in glass.

Wide, terrified blue eyes looked up and we rushed to Pike's side. Blinking back tears and shaking, Pike looked at us both. "D-dad..?"

Ike shushed him and ran his hands soothingly through Pike's hair before sending me a scared glance. I returned it.

I had seen it, those blood red eyes, Ike had seen it too. He was back.

And he was mad.


	5. Chapter 4

I had been half asleep when it all happened. I was dreaming of clouds, white fluffy clouds- the warm sun pressing against my face, a hand in mine, bigger and comforting. A voice talking to me. It was sweet and heavenly, but I couldn't see the person's face when I looked at them, it was too bright. I could only make out the large white wings circling me and the smile beaming down at me. Is this what love felt like?

But all of a sudden, things started flickering. The bright clouds were constantly changing back and forth from the happy atmosphere to a dark, desolate place. The person looking down at me was flickering too- one second, bright and smiling, the next, pale and sad, back and forth. It was horrifying. And it kept getting quicker and quicker.

I pulled against that hand, but the vice like grip stuck to me, and suddenly the dark scenery stayed. It was cold. There was a wind howling. There was only me and this person in this huge, empty place.

I struggled uselessly, but that hand just wasn't letting go! I looked up with fear, tears in my eyes. I wanted to scream and kick, but I could hardly move. The face looked down at me, broken wings lying limply by its side as its mouth silently formed words that I refused to read. It was trying to talk, but the sound wasn't reaching me as I screwed my eyes shut. I shuddered.

It was only us, and that cold, lonely wind. The hand let me go and I nervously opened an eye in fear.

I think that's when I woke up, but I couldn't be sure. Two red orbs were staring down at me from beside my bed. They belonged to that face. That sad, pale face.

The moon was barely shadowing the expression this person had. They looked like they were in pain- I could feel the sensation washing over this person in waves, their mouth a set, rigged line, eyebrows furrowed. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but something shiny met my eyes and I watched in sleepy confusion as the person lifted something and held it above their head in both hands, those eyes catching mine and holding them as tightly as the hand that was holding mine in my dream only seconds before.

They looked shiny. Really shiny. Were those tears? The person closed their eyes and shuddered before the object in their hands started descending—w-was that a knife?

I jumped with a squeak at the yell. It was Roy! But what...what was he doing here? Dad won't be too happy that he came to break me out again...

The person at the side of my bed jolted and whipped around, eyes opening again- oh, there's Dad. He looks furious at Roy, but then he looked at the person in my room and he seemed to stop. He looked frightened, then really, really mad. I've never seen Dad this mad. I squirmed- there were so many negative emotions in the air- It was suffocating.

Suddenly the stranger was turning to run away and Dad was yelling and trying to grab it- the crash hurt my ears and I hid beneath my blankets as a rain of glitter fell on me. Then it was silent. I let out a whimper and peeked out from under the blankets. Was it over?

The feelings in the room were too much. I was scared. Why was Dad so angry? I sobbed in fear and blinked back tears as they both looked at me, "D-Dad...?"

He didn't answer me. He just made shushing sounds and stroked my hair, trying to calm down. Roy send Dad a look and Dad returned it. I didn't understand. What was going on?

"I thought you said that _thing_ was dead?" Roy started in a weary voice nervously. Dad growled and I whimpered.

"I saw it die! I didn't hear anything otherwise!" He snapped, brushing glass off of my covers as I sat up and reached for him. He held me close. "Christ, Pike- are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head. I was so confused. "I-I...don't think it wanted to hurt me Dad."

"Like hell it didn't!" Roy yelled, coming over to stare out my window into the night, rage boiling up again. "That thing is a monster! It had a knife and everything! How did it even get in?"

"Pike, that...that person isn't friendly." Dad said to me sternly, eyes cold as he caught mine. "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"I'm fine Dad!" I whined, squirming as he checked me over. His hand snatched mine and I winced in pain- ow! That hurt!

"Oh god-" Dad hissed, looking at the burn marks and charred substance over my hand. I looked at it in shock. When...when did that happen? Dad prodded it with his fingers and I yelped- That really, really hurt!

"Quit it Ike!" Roy came to my aid, prying his hands from mine, "Can't you see it hurts him? And we have more important stuff to think about here!"

Dad growled at Roy again and Roy backed up a little. He knew he'd crossed a line. "_Nothing _is more important than the wellbeing of my son!"

"Okay! Okay!" Roy whined, holding his hands up, "I-I just meant that—well, don't you think we should be worrying about this problem? He's gonna attack again! We need to find out how he got in and how he's still alive!"

I looked at Dad. I could feel he wanted to fight. He was just so angry. But he calmly stood up and pulled back my covers, picking me up out of bed and putting me on the floor where the glitter wasn't covering it. Wait- that's glass—My window!

"You're right." Dad sighed as Roy came over to him. "We need to spread the word. I don't think it'll just target Pike-"

Roy seemed to get the hint and paled. "Oh sh—Marth!"

Suddenly I was in Dad's arms and we were running again. What was going on? I don't like this! Whimpering I clung to Dad's shirt and hid my face. Why is everyone so scared?

Roy opened his room door with little care for it, the wooden frame smashing against the door and waking the blue-currently-pink-haired man with a start. He began yelling before he realised Roy's expression and suddenly started fretting.

"What's going on? Ike? Pike? Roy? What happened?" He looked at us all, trying to factor us all in to whatever could cause the general's expression to be so distressed.

Roy did seem to ease up a little though, and he sighed in relief. "You're safe-"

Another loud crash made me jump, and Dad looked down the hall. Marth got out of bed quickly, eyes wide and questioning, "What was that?"

We all quickly followed the noise to Uncle Link's room. Dad passed me to Marth and soon he and Roy kicked down the door. It was so loud. I covered my ears and shivered in Marth's arms.

Inside Link was fighting some kind of shadow. He was breathing heavily and cut severely in random places- he had one eye closed tightly against the stream of blood trickling endlessly from a cut on his forehead as he clutched the master sword tight.

"Link-" Roy started, coming to his aid before the Hyrulian spoke up, one hand darting from his blade to stop the redhead.

"Stay back!" Link yelled angrily, the black shadow moving against the light of the moon, a silhouette casually surveying the intrusion and waiting politely.

"What the hell _is_ that thing?" Roy asked. Link once again turned to deflect the outburst.

"Just stay back! This guys is- Hey!"

Link advanced as the figure leapt for the window, soundlessly jumping out of the already shattered pane into the night. Link rushed to the broken glass to peer out and try to pick the form out from the endless darkness. He cursed loudly and hit the wall with a fist.

"Who was that?" Marth asked, holding me tightly, defensively. I didn't mind that my wings were being crushed. I was too terrified to notice. There were just too many emotions for me to handle- I was shaking and crying.

"Nobody I haven't met before." Link muttered, wiping the blood from his eye and relaxing a little. "But I thought I'd defeated them already."

Marth sighed angrily and Dad looked at him. "Just what is going on? Why is Pike crying- why are you so worked up?"

Dad sighed and rubbed his temples, agitated beyond belief. "I'll explain it to you Marth. Right now I need something to drink."

-

Dad has this habit. He always has to have something to drink when he's stressed. I don't know when he started, but I've noticed it recently. Like in the mornings, he can't function without a cup of coffee. Right now that's what he's serving everyone. I think it's nice. It's in the middle of the night and apparently I get to stay up. Not like I could sleep right now anyway.

"So?" Marth asked, holding his cup tightly and giving Link a steel eye while Roy tended to his wounds. "Explain."

"Um..." Roy murmured, dabbing at Link's forehead with some gauze, trying to staunch the blood flow a little. "Well, our story is a little different to Link's I think. But...You know how I went to break Pike out?"

Dad gave him a disapproving look, but Marth nodded. "Well...When I got into the room, um...you see..."

"He's alive." Dad cut him off, sick of his stumbling. "That devil."

Marth frowned, a little lost. "Devil...?" Even Link looked at Dad, questioning.

Dad glanced at me. "Pit's devil."

Who's Pit? I watched as Link bristled and Marth almost dropped his cup in alarm. "_It?_ How? Didn't we kill it?"

"Technically it killed itself." Link huffed, grimacing as Roy applied more disinfectant to the shallow cut. "And I'm not really surprised. It was technically dead when it took over Pit's body, right?"

Dad seemed uncomfortable with the way this 'Pit' person's name was being used so flippantly. "Um...Dad?"

Dad didn't even need to hear my question. He sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair. "Pit is...Well, Pit is your mother, Pike." Oh! Wait...

I gave Dad a confused look. Body?

Marth intervened, "I don't give a damn about the technicalities, Link! I want to know how it's still alive!"

Link glared at Marth, "Hey, I have some questions of my own right now! It seems tonight is a night for the living dead!"

"Who was the guy in your room?" Roy asked, applying a bandage. "He kind of looked like..."

"Like me?" Link scoffed. "Well yeah. He _is _me, genius, just...more like a shadow. But I thought I had well...Killed him after our last show down. He keeps showing up out of the blue lately though, so...I have to be ready."

"I don't think it's a coincidence that they both showed up at the same time tonight." Dad muttered. "Even if your guy has a track record of this."

"Maybe it is though?" Link supposed, "You're not suggesting they're in cahoots right? My shadow isn't the kind of guy to band together with other people who aren't him. I've fought him long enough to know this. He has some kind of code of practice- you saw how he stopped attacking when I was distracted with you lot!"

"I'm just suggesting it to cover all the bases!" Dad snapped angrily. "In any case, we can't truly know what's on these guy's agenda apart from the fact that they'll attack again!"

Link huffed and made a sound of disagreement while Roy inspected the other cut wounds.

"Just saying but..." Roy piped up after a small check, "Um, Link's wounds aren't really severe. I know...well, I know that that Devil wanted to kill Pike but Link's shadow definitely wasn't trying to kill him."

Link frowned. "Who made you the genius in sword fighting?"

Roy scowled back, "I'm a general. I've been in my share of battles. You were fighting him- you should have been able to tell."

Everyone turned to Link as he seemed to fall into thought. "Well...he wasn't as serious as he usually is when I fight him in my own world, that's for sure...I think I did more damage to him than he did to me.."

"See?" Roy asked. "And why would it attack Link if the target in this whole charade was Pike anyway?"

I looked around the table as they all continued down this track, sometimes yelling, sometimes strategizing. I just listened. Why would someone want to kill me?

And while everyone was so mad at this shadowy angel person...I couldn't bring myself to do it.

There was fear in those red eyes, and I know it.

_Twwwooo yeeeearrrsss laterrrr_

I really dropped the ball on this one guys. But after completely rehashing the storyline, I've found the motivation to try and finish this showboat finally!

Also after rereading My Light I kind of had some awesome feels for Dark Pit and want to finish his story that was so bipolar throughout it.

Just a warning that this story may not always revolve around Pike anymore guys.  
Lol if there are any of you still out there reading this. Iloveyouguys.


End file.
